Resources
Resources are game currencies that you use to get even more of them. Some of them are: *Cash: The most common and important resource of the game. You buy every building, with the exception of Demons, with cash. Most upgrades also requires cash, but some require other resources like bricks, or even multiple resources (an upgrade might cost 10 quadrillion cash and 20 bricks, for example). *Wall Damage: Gained whenever you click the wall. All buildings that produce cash also give an equal amount of damage. Damage is used to destroy walls and nothing else. *Bricks: After destroying the first wall, you get bricks. Bricks can be used to unlock and buy Necromancers, unlock Titans after the second wall is destroyed, and unlock and buy Demons after the third wall. After the second wall, you can buy brick factories to make bricks without destroying walls, greatly increasing your ability to use bricks. *4th Wall bricks: After the breaking of the Fourth Wall, which will make every mercenary of the game "aware of the reality", it will allow them to build Reality Compromisers, a building which not only damages the wall greatly, but also creates this special resource. With this, some of the most powerful upgrades, like the Time Rewinders, and an specific building of the game, the Black Obliterator, can be bought. For instance, the only way of buying the book of "The Legend of the Fourth Wall", is with the 4th wall bricks. Unlike the regular bricks, these bricks cannot be manually created, making this particular resource the slowest of the game to gather. *Space bricks: Once the player manages to destroy the boss bonus wall, the Space Walls will arise. Once destroyed, they will give this resource. It's used to buy specific upgrades, which greatly boosts every building of the game. It also grants a unique upgrade, in which everything is more efficient per building owned. The End Walls (After the Time walls) also give space bricks to use to purchase deep space upgrades, which increase production even more. There are a total of 7,000 space bricks to be earned. *Time bricks: After destroying the Space boss wall, the Time Walls appear. When destroyed, it will give time bricks. This one is also used to buy unique upgrades. Although in this case, all the time upgrades unlocks at random times, instead of just appearing after the first time wall breaking. The Time Bricks grants the possibility to buy the unique upgrade of Ghosting, which makes everything more powerful over time, specifically since the last reset. The Finality Walls (After the End walls) also give time bricks to use to purchase deep time upgrades, including "random bonus" upgrades, which also unlock randomly over time. There are a total of 1,000 time bricks to be earned. *End Bricks: After destroying the Boss Time wall, the Ten walls of The End "rise up over the rubble of time". When destroyed, they give End Bricks, which are used to buy the Scrolls of The End, which provide bonuses to overall production. There are a total of 73 End bricks to be earned. *Finality Bricks: After destroying the Boss End wall, the Finality walls appear. When destroyed, they give Finality bricks, which are used to buy the Scrolls of the Finality, which, like the End scrolls, boost all production by a percentage. There are a total of 9 Finality bricks to be earned. Prestige resources Some resources are only available by resetting (As of version 2.3, many resources were either changed, or removed completely.): * Cosmic Knowledge: Whenever you destroy a wall, it gives you cosmic knowledge. Apparently, this ones are knowledge that will help the player to destroy the walls with less and less effort over time. After reseting, all the cosmic knowledge is turned into future knowledge capsules. All the prestige upgrades needs certain number of cosmic knowledge to be unlocked. Should be noted that, the first walls give only 1 cosmic knowledge, but this increases exponentially, giving up to hundreds, or even thousands of cosmic knowledge in later walls. After destroying all 50 walls, you will have 1,000,000 cosmic knowledge, though more can be earned with the use of the Prestige Hacker upgrade. * Future knowledge capsules: This are all and every single wall the player has destroyed after every reset (As of version 2.3 this is no longer the case). All the prestige upgrades require Future knowledge capsules to be unlocked. And this resource is a very important one, due to one particular upgrade which boosts all the buildings efficiency, and hand damage, for every future capsule the player has. * Boss bricks: Every type of wall has its boss wall. This one is very strong and time consuming to destroy. Once you manage to destroy a boss wall, it gives you a boss brick. At first, this one has no use, but as the game continues to advance, some very specific upgrades emerge, which boost some buildings efficiency with this resource. There are a total of 6 Boss Bricks to be earned. * Boss points: Every boss brick is made into boss points after the player resets the game. This resource used to unlock prestige upgrades, but in the current version Boss points are useless. * Pure Brick: After destroying the Boss Finality Wall, the 50th and final wall in the game, you will receive a pure brick. This one-of-a-kind brick will cause the upgrade The End to give a production bonus. This brick will be turned into a True Victory Point when rewinding time. * True Victory Point: One true victory point is awarded when resetting with the pure brick. These points are needed to unlock the final prestige upgrades, Finality Scrolls, and special brick bonus upgrades, as well as giving a bonus when you have purchased the upgrade The End. Removed resources These are the no longer used resources: *Melee coins: Every time the player resets the game, damage done by his/her buildings are turned into coins. In this case, all the damage done by Punchers, Clubbers and Swordsmen are made into melee coins. The melee prestige upgrades, such as the punchers trophy, requires certain amount of melee coins. *Ranged coins: All the damage done by "Elite Snipers" and Grenademen are turned into Range coins. The player needs this resource to unlock the Ranged prestige upgrades. *Heavy coins: All the damage done by Wrecking Balls, Bulldozers and Airstrike Callers are turned into Heavy coins after every reset. The player needs this resource to unlock the heavy prestige upgrades. *Magic coins: Every damage done by Necromancer, Titan and Demon are turned into Magic coins. You need this to unlock the magic prestige upgrades. *Dream coins: Damage done by Reality Compromisers and Black Obliterators are turned into Dream Coins. The player needs this resource to unlock dream prestige upgrades. * Bonus bricks: After the destruction of the "final" wall, the bonus walls appear. Every time the player destroy this specific type of walls, it grants him/her bonus bricks. This one, with a specific Brick Factory upgrade, greatly boosts the brick's production. * Bonus points: Most prestige upgrades require bonus bricks to be made into bonus points to unlock the next one.